Wszystko, tylko nie nic
by TomaszPecha
Summary: Oneshot jest pisany przez Kirę oraz dotyczy czasów wojny z Amanto. Główny bohater, Kouichi jest postacią przeze mnie zmyśloną. Jakby co, to ostrzegam, że kompletnie nie ogarniam przecinków. Powiem wam, że fanficki z Gintamy są nie dla mnie i tylko tyle powiem. Zapraszam do komentowania;)


„Wszystko, tylko nie nic"

Wokół słyszał odgłosy katan walczących wojowników. Padające na ziemię ciała (już nie ważne czy przyjaciela, czy wroga) dobrze współgrały z chlupotem krwi. Wszystkie odgłosy wojny w jego głowie przypominały melodię tego samego walca już od kilku dni. Czuł się częścią tej muzyki, on sam dokładał swoje własne dźwięki, nuty, dając upust swojej katanie wdzierającej się do ciała przeciwnika, które zaraz miało paść na ziemię.

I tak w kółko.

Nie wyobrażał sobie końca tej wojny, zawsze jak próbował myśleć „co by było gdyby..." w głowie kłębiło mu się setki myśli, zaczynała go boleć głowa i w końcu do żadnego wniosku nigdy nie dochodził.

Już od wielu, wielu dni słowa potrafił wyrazić tylko za pomocą miecza. Stał się jego częścią, może dlatego nigdy nie mógł sobie wyobrazić końca wojny. Pałał do Amanto tak ogromną nienawiścią, że gdy odcinał im łby oraz przebijał serca wiedział, że „tak musi być". Tak więc walcząc wokół setek martwych ciał, zabijał, zabijał, zabijał.

Tak musi być.

Nie pamięta, kiedy stał się maszyną do zabijania. Nie pamiętał od kiedy zabijanie stało się jego sensem życia.

Po prostu nie mógł żyć bez wojny.

Czuł, że po wojnie świat by się skończył.

I nastałoby nic.

Pewnego dnia, gdy powrócił z kolejnej bitwy z rannymi towarzyszami, którzy przeżyli, czuł, że musi wrócić na pole śmierci. Miał potrzebę zatopienia katany w tych cholernych Amanto. Próbował namówić swoich przyjaciół, lecz bez skutku. Oni próbowali tylko wybić mu z głowy ten „chory pomysł".

Oni nic nie rozumieli.

Przecież on musiał zabijać!

A oni chcieli mu odebrać najważniejszą rzecz w jego życiu.

W pewnym momencie poczuł, jakby to oni byli „tymi złymi", Amanto, których trzeba wybić.

„Zabij!"

Chwycił za katanę u swego boku i rzucił się jak opętany na swoich towarzyszy.

I nie było już nic.

Nic nie stało mu na przeszkodzie, aby móc dalej żyć.

Ocknął się, gdy stal jego katany przedzierała się przez wnętrzności jego wroga. Co on do cholery wyprawia?! Przecież zabił swoich własnych towarzyszy! Był zwykły zdrajcą, ot co! Pojedyncza łza spłynęła mu po brudnym od krwi policzku. Wzrok miał wbity w ziemię, nawet nie spostrzegł, kiedy ostrze przebiło jego klatkę piersiową. Upadł na kolana. Poczuł fizyczny ból, ale to był dobry ból, niwelował ból psychiczny jaki odczuwał.

Idioto, co ty wyprawiasz?! - Usłyszał nieznajomy głos za plecami. Poczuł jak ostrze z jego ciała zostało wyciągnięte. Upadł na ziemię i stracił przytomność.

Obudził się na twardym posłaniu przykryty kocem, próbował wstać, lecz rana na jego piersi od razu obniżyła go do poziomu.

Dlaczego żyje?

Poczuł bandaże oplatające jego brzuch. Kto go uratował?

- Obudziłeś się? - Usłyszał głos z końca pokoju. Jakiś mężczyzna podszedł do niego i usiadł na stołku. Wyglądał dziwnie, bujne srebrne włosy na jego głowie układały się w naturalną trwałą, a oczy iskrzyły się jakby a czerwono.

Kim jesteś? - Spytał.

Nazywam się Sakata Gintoki, czy mógłbym dowiedzieć się imienia samobójcy, który ośmielił się na moich oczach opuścić broń w trakcie walki?

Słowa „Sakata Gintoki" nic mu nie mówiły, lecz już od początku wiedział, że ten człowiek działa mu na nerwy.

Kouichi Ikemoto – Odpowiedział. Bo tak się nazywał, prawda? - Dlaczego mnie uratowałeś? - To pytanie nie dawało mu spokoju.

Dlaczego? W sumie sam nie wiem. - Wbił wzrok w podłogę. - Może po prostu nie chcę więcej patrzeć jak ludzie giną na moich oczach. To był zwykły przypadek, zwykły odruch. Mój wzrok w pewnym momencie powędrował na twoją postać, miałem dziwne uczucie, jakbym to ja zamiast ciebie tam leżał.

Mężczyzna o imieniu Gintoki wstał z krzesła i zbliżył się do wyjścia.

Poczekaj. - Zatrzymał go. Sakata obrócił się. - Chciałem się o coś zapytać.

Słucham.

Jak sobie wyobrażasz... koniec wojny?

Srebrnowłosy mężczyzna z ciekawością wbił w niego wzrok.

To jest naprawdę dobre pytanie. Myślałem nad tym wiele razy, lecz nigdy nie udało mi się do czegoś dojść.

Czy... ty też uważasz, że świat mógłby się skończyć?

Myślę, że mógłby się dopiero zacząć. Teraz wszyscy jesteśmy jakby umarli. Uważam, że mogłoby się po prostu zdarzyć wszystko.

Wszystko, tylko nie nic.

Ten mężczyzna naprawdę działał mu na nerwy. Po co go uratował?! Przecież nie potrzebował niczyjej pomocy. Czuł, że teraz potrzebował tylko swojej katany, po prostu musiał znów zatopić ją w jakimś soczystym od krwi ciele.

Sakata wyszedł, a Kouichi nie spostrzegając bólu klatki piersiowej wstał i chwycił broń leżącą na ziemi. Wybiegł z domu srebrnowłosego i pobiegł w ciemność.

Bo było ciemno.


End file.
